


Pythonissae Membra

by hollyblue2



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Canonverse-ish, Consent later on, Dubious Consent, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Multi, Purgatory, Sex Pollen, Top Benny Lafitte, Top Castiel (Supernatural), purgaytory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27961892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollyblue2/pseuds/hollyblue2
Summary: Dean comes across an arousal-hungry plant in Purgatory and suffers under the effects of it. Castiel and Benny help him out.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2018 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1031918
Comments: 21
Kudos: 159





	Pythonissae Membra

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the spn kink bingo square: sex pollen
> 
> This is dubious consent with consent later on and a canon ending just so you're extra warned. 
> 
> If more tags need to be added let me know!
> 
> Beta'd by fpwoper

It's hard to tell just how long they've been walking since Purgatory doesn't have night and day. Dean's tired and sluggish, the monsters they fought earlier having sapped all of his energy. In the odd grey-blue that haunts Purgatory, the sudden flash of pinkish red catches his attention.

Dean slows a little, Castiel far enough behind him that they don't crash into one another, but when he looks to where he saw something, nothing is there. 

"Is there something out there?" Castiel asks, catching up to him. 

Dean shakes his head. "Think I'm just seeing things," he says, scanning around again just to settle his nerves. He's been on high alert ever since he ended up here and it's exhausting. 

Castiel touches his arm. "Let's keep moving." 

Benny up ahead of them stops when he realises they've fallen behind. "We'll find somewhere to shelter for a while." 

They push on further, Dean's boots getting heavier on his feet, makeshift weapon uncomfortable in his hand. His eyelids drift shut for a few seconds too long and he almost trips over a tree root. It startles him awake a little and he sets his eyes on what's around them.

_ There. _ He spots it again, a flash of reddish-pink, right there in the distance but as soon as he looks back, it seems to disappear. The nerves in Dean fire back up. Maybe he's just hallucinating. Maybe he’s just so in need for something other than the damp chill of Purgatory that he's imagining something brighter. 

Briefly, he turns back to Castiel, the angel that took too long to find. They'll get out of there, all three of them. 

"Up here," Benny says, pointing with his weapon towards a small incline leading to a rocky outcrop. 

Dean follows him up. The limited view at the top makes Dean realise just how vast Purgatory really is; trees span as far as his eyes can see. Getting out suddenly feels like an impossible task. 

With a heavy heart, Dean settles into the small hollow in the rock, sitting against the cool wall with the weight off his feet. 

Exhaustion pulls at him hard and with Benny and Cas on watch without complaint from Dean, he falls asleep. 

Waking up feels like he's dragging himself out of Hell. Except this feels worse because he never ended up topside. Castiel's dirty trenchcoat is covering him, and despite the thinness, he feels the gentle seep of warmth against him. Benny is by the opening, and Castiel is sitting a couple of feet away. 

"Just gonna piss," Dean tells him quietly when he feels the sudden urge. He hasn't drunk much, and he's not actually sure he needs to go but the urge is there anyway. 

Dean stands slowly and makes his way out, passing Benny who gives him a small smile. "Careful, brother." 

Dean nods and finds somewhere a little more private to do his business. Behind him somewhere, Benny rustles and the sound catches his attention enough that when he looks back round to focus his attention on the task at hand he sees that red flash again. This time bigger, closer.

Dean blinks and zips his fly back up. He sees it again. Frowning and retreating slowly, he turns and right in front of him in a flower. It's the same colour he saw earlier as they walked but he doesn't remember passing it on the way through. 

He skirts around it, suspicious and heads back to the cave to sleep some more. 

The flower plays on his mind. It was ugly looking, something he assumes only ends up in the middle of the jungle. Its pinkish-red petals are long and thin and resemble something that would usually make him smirk and point it out to his brother. Sam would roll his eyes, and call him childish. 

His last thoughts are on Sam and then the trenchcoat Castiel slips back over him. 

The next time Dean wakes up, he's feeling a little rejuvenated. His feet and legs ache like he's run a marathon, but he hopes that it eases off when they start walking. 

"You look better," Castiel comments. 

"Thanks." Dean hands back the trenchcoat and watches as Castiel pulls it back on. The movement is swift and graceful and something inside Dean flutters. It's an odd feeling but he pays it no heed—finding Castiel at the river, despite Castiel's warnings, was the biggest relief. 

Benny leads again, and this time Dean keeps up with him. "How you holding up?" 

"I'm fine." 

"You slept like the dead, and I know a thing or two about that." 

Dean huffs. "I just needed the rest. How much further is the portal out?" 

"Couple of days," Benny says. Dean sighs quietly but it doesn't go unnoticed. "You still holdin' up your side of the bargain?" 

Dean frowns. "I won't let you down," he says and finds himself dropping back. He's let down enough people. Benny saved his life and helped him find Cas, he's easily in his good books despite him being a vampire. 

They walk for what feels like miles, and nothing comes for them. Dean's previous rejuvenation is waning and he scrubs a dirty hand down his face. He feels uncomfortable. 

It shouldn't be a surprise really considering where they are; the creator of Purgatory didn't exactly have comfort in mind. His thighs are aching like they've been chafing against the denim of his pants, and a dull cramp settles low in his gut. He passes it off as residual hunger, but only until he looks back to check Castiel is behind him, only then does he figure what that feeling really is. 

This is not the place to feel horny, he's not exactly in the mood for it, nor is he going to ask Cas and Benny to turn their heads while he sorts himself out. Ignoring it is the best way forward. 

Time goes on, they barely stop for a breather, even when they slow, Dean pushes them forward. It sees the wary looks on Cas and Benny's faces, but they only make him ache more for  _ something _ . And that something is what he's going to ignore until he's topside and in a room on his own or having picked someone up from a bar. 

Some hours later, his urges are beginning to be the only thing he's thinking about, and it's a bad move to look back at Castiel. The dirt on him is beginning to give him an edge that Dean is struggling to deny is hot. Benny keeps up a decent pace at the front, and Dean's eyes zero in on how he moves easily through the forest. 

This can't be happening, and why Cas and Benny? He can't deny that Castiel is… more than a friend to him, but he's only just met Benny. He does have those blue eyes though. 

Dean tears his thoughts away, trying to picture a blank page in his mind. He needs to be focussed and alert, otherwise it could mean he's dead from some unholy creature in this place. It's not the way he wants to go. 

He can't think about it, about them, about anything. 

A heat like he hasn't felt since his time in Hell flares up inside him and Dean stumbles, going down on one knee. He tries to grip whatever's nearest and scrapes his fingertips against the sharp bark of a tree. He doesn't notice the pain. 

"Dean!" He hears Castiel's voice behind him, deep and sharp, cutting through his other senses easily. 

Dean blinks, the heat passing and leaving an icy chill in its place. "I'm okay." The lie falls off his tongue easily. 

Castiel grips him tight, pulling him up so he's standing again. He's faced with Benny when he's upright and a whole body shiver runs through him. 

"We should stop again," Castiel says simply. 

"No!" Dean yells instantly. If they move on they can get out of here. This place is just playing tricks on him. 

"Dean—" Benny tries, but Dean cuts him off. 

Steadier on his feet than he was a whole two minutes ago, Dean stomps off without them, taking point, weapon more firmly in hand as if nothing had happened. 

According to his body—aching fingertips, sore knees and a returning low thrum of arousal in his stomach—it definitely had happened and no, he wasn't going to breathe a second of it to Castiel or Benny. 

Dean barely makes it another hundred yards before a wave of dizziness washes over him. His hands go weak and his weapon drops to the ground with a solid thud.

His knees give out from under him and he's on the ground before he can catch himself this time. 

Benny gets to him first, his large hands turning him. Dean blinks slowly, a strange haze drifting over him. 

"I… I… hmm." The words don't come. 

"Dean? Come on, you gotta get up." 

A dark, yet solid thought flashes through his mind. Benny only needs him to get out of here. He can't keep up his side of the bargain if he's dead. "No…" 

Another wave of heat sweeps over Dean and he's pretty sure his dick is hard. He curls up in a ball, trying to hide it from Benny and Cas. He promised himself he wouldn't die here. Now he's not only going to die, but die with a hard on too. 

Dean groans. 

"Move back, I've got him," Cas says and then he feels gentler hands on him, picking him up bridal style. 

Against his better judgement in a half haze, Dean leans into Castiel as he's carried. He's not awake enough to figure out where they're going but the sky above him goes dim, so he assumes they've found somewhere sheltered again. 

The ground is hard, but Castiel lays his trenchcoat over him.

"Dean, tell me what's wrong." It's not a question but Dean isn't sure he can answer. How does he tell Castiel that he's chronically aroused and it feels like he's dying?

"Hurts."

"I know, I know. Where?" Castiel encourages. 

Dean's hands fumble for his stomach and his groin. "'S a plant. Fucking… shop of horrors…" he starts, then whispers. "I'm so hard." 

"Dean?" 

"Don't make me say it again," he warns. He shove a hand between his thighs and the touch, just that little bit of touch it just… Dean yells out his frustration. 

"Benny, I believe he touched something that's making him… aroused."

He can't see Benny's expression but Dean's face heats up with the embarrassment but with the next wave of arousal all of the embarrassment goes out of the window. Dean's hand works its way underneath his jeans and touches his dick outside his boxers. 

He's on the verge of orgasm but he can't seem to get himself there. He needs to though. 

"Need…" Dean cuts off as he touches himself properly, a hand around his dick. It's dry and sensitive and hurts too much to really do anything properly but there's nothing else he can do. 

"Dean?" 

"No. Please." A tear of frustration as he squeezes his eyes closed drips down his cheek. Even that would be better than nothing down below. 

"Let me help, Dean." Castiel sounds sincere, but it's one thing to help patch him up after an attack than it is to have Castiel's hand on his dick. 

Dean shakes his head, trying harder with his own hand. What if this isn't even the solution? Maybe he just has to wait it out or await death. Orgasming to death isn't the worst way to go, but doing it in Purgatory with Castiel and Benny watching? That's not going to happen, ever. 

"Chief, you gotta let him help," Benny instructs. Dean's eyes shift to him for a moment and he's looming over both him and Cas. 

"S'getting worse—" Dean says quietly. 

"I've seen this before. There's a plant here, but it don't affect us vamps much, nor the Leviathans. Humans though, it likes them, can control humans easily since your libido is so high, just latches right on. If you die, your body decomposes and well, that's perfect soil for the plant." 

"Pythonissae Membra," Castiel announces. 

"Fuck is that?" Dean asks. But the answer falls on deaf ears as Dean rolls his body over and tries to hump the tree root running over the ground. For a moment it offers an inch of relief, but as soon as he stops, it's back again. Dean whines. "So what? You gotta fuck it out of me?" 

"Yeah," Benny says.

"No." 

"Dean…" 

"Back off, Cas." Castiel does for a moment, and it gives Dean room to breathe. "I can't…" 

Castiel sits him up a little, Benny removes the trenchcoat that's covering him and lays it on the floor. This is really happening. 

It feels like one swift movement that Castiel lifts his weak body up and Benny undoes his button and fly, pulling his pants down to his knees. 

His arousal spikes and the tent of his boxers is prominent and on view. 

"Please." Dean's not sure himself if that's  _ please don't  _ or  _ please help _ . 

"We've got you," Castiel whispers in his ear. He hears Castiel say something about his boots and soon enough they're tugged off and his pants come all the way down, discarded to the side so they won't get in the way. 

"Lemme hold him, I think he's gonna be more acceptin' of you than me," Benny says. "I've seen the way he looks at ya." 

Dean's breath hitches in his chest as they move around him. Benny leans up against something behind him and pulls him up between his legs so he's resting against Benny's chest. 

This isn't the way he ever wanted Castiel to know about his feelings for him, the ones that he's worked hard at burying in box after box. 

Castiel looks at him imploringly, eyes asking so many questions that Dean can't answer. His eyes flick to the waistband of his boxers and back up at him, seeking permission to pull them down. Dean nods once, closing his eyes. 

The fabric brushes over his dick, and it stings. Dean gasps, hand lowering to take hold of it. Benny catches his hands gripping his wrists and holding them to Dean's chest. 

"Dean, don't fight it, please. Your cock's already raw, touching it is going to make it worse." 

"You touch it then." The bite in Dean's voice is unexpected. "Please," he adds, softening. 

"I can't use my grace, it will only attract the Leviathans, and we can't be fighting them right now." 

Dean grumbles. "Just get your hands on me before I die." 

Benny lets go of his wrists gently and, when Dean doesn't move to get his hands on himself, lifts up his thighs in his hands. He's fully exposed now, the cool air on his ass and his dick and everything in between. It scares him a lot. 

He never let himself picture having sex with Cas, but if he did, he never imagined that it would end up like this. 

"You’re leaking," Cas tells him. Dean looks down to see his dick spurting precum like nobody's business. Castiel gathers it in the palm of his hand before using it as lubricant to stroke Dean's cock. "If you ejaculate, it might relax you a little before I get any fingers inside." 

Just the sound of that makes Dean tense up, clenching his hole. Castiel strokes his cock, up and down and twisting and thumbing all his sensitive areas. He never entertained the idea that Cas would know what he's doing. He's centuries, if not millennia, old, it seems suddenly more ridiculous that he wouldn't know everything about the human body. 

"Steady breaths, Dean," Benny says above him and he realises that he's close to hyperventilating. He slows it down, holding it every now and then as Castiel works him closer to the edge. 

Dean cums hard and suddenly. Everything burns white. Castiel doesn't waste time, using Dean's cum to ease the way with a finger going into his ass. 

Dean's about to yell, but Benny plasters an awkward hand over his mouth, muffling the sound before it can attract any monsters. A second finger joins before Dean can truly think about it, scissoring his hole open. 

He tries to relax, tries to focus on Castiel's other hand rubbing his thigh and Benny's strong hands holding him tight. It's the best he's got in a bad situation. It works, somewhat, trying to remind himself that it's this or death. 

Castiel takes his distraction as a chance to sink a third finger into his hole. It feels weird, foreign and unknown, but he accepts it and the finger works in and out. It's not comfortable but it feels like it's doing something right. Then Castiel puts pressure on his prostate and, all at once, everything hurts and feels good at the same time. 

Dean's grateful for the hand muffling his shouts as he's sure the scream that just came from him would have attracted anything within a fifty mile radius. Benny's grip tightens as Dean's body begins to fight against everything that's happening. 

Castiel's quiet mumblings try to soothe him, but it doesn't help much. "Eyes on me, Dean," Castiel says and Dean looks up. He can still see Castiel undoing his pants but it's one less thing to think about as he watches Castiel's blue eyes. 

Dean catches Castiel slicking himself up with some of the remaining cum before shuffling closer. 

"Cas, I don't…" 

Castiel's cock presses against Dean's hole as he comes closer, a hand on Dean's cheek. "It's okay, we're going to help you through this." 

Dean nods and Castiel breaches his hole. Dean's back arches with the stimulation, but Benny keeps him still. It's slow going, torturously so. 

"Just… get it in!" Dean mumbles behind Benny's hand. 

Castiel complies. Dean's eyes water at the intrusion and more so as Castiel sets to work pumping in and out of him. The drag against his inner muscles is tender, but the subsequent pressure against his prostate weighs even once a rhythm is set. The initial intense burning abates a little and finally he can relax. 

Dean doesn't know for certain if angels can cum, but a couple of minutes later when Dean's hole is beginning to feel raw around the rim, Dean finds out. Castiel's body goes tense, the hands on his thighs tighten and his pace speeds up as if chasing the orgasm. 

Castiel lets out a low, guttural groan and Dean feels the cum release inside of him. Soon after, Castiel pulls out, cock replaced by fingers swiftly as Castiel carries on. Before long, Dean's own cock is at half mast and then the definitive feeling that he's about to cum hits him out of nowhere and he's cumming over himself. 

Dean's out of breath, and Castiel seems exhausted too. His eyes drift close and snap back open again.

"Lay him on his side, I don't know how long he'll have before it hits next but we should be ready. The sooner we give the poison what it needs, the sooner it will be over." Dean knows he can move himself, that he  _ wants  _ to move himself but as soon as Benny's arms wrap around him just so and lowers him to the ground, he realises that letting them take the reins is actually what he wants. 

Dean's eyes close before his head hits the makeshift pillow of Benny's jacket.

He's woken up horny many times in his life, mostly as a teenager after a particularly steamy dream, but his eyes shoot open as a deep sense of need forces a whine from his throat. He can feel how hard his cock is, even as it still lays bare from his boxers and pants. 

He doesn't know if Castiel and Benny have been waiting for him to wake up again, but they're both at his side the second he makes a noise. Dean's not even fully awake as his previous position leaning against Benny with Castiel between his spread legs is taken up. The same format is repeated, and Dean feels helpless as an orgasm is forced from him and his cum is used as lubricant to help soothe the way. His hole is still mostly open as Castiel gets two fingers in there right away, and a third following shortly behind. 

Castiel's cock is breaching him as he yawns and it turns to a gasp as his prostate is nailed. 

Dean cums again eventually, far less fluid than the first few times and Castiel cums soon after, leaving Dean seated for a moment.

"Sleep again, Dean. You need your strength," he says. Dean can only nod and then Castiel looks to Benny. "I'm going to get water, Dean can't go much longer without." 

"And if he...?" Benny trails off but the question is obvious. 

"I'm sure you'll manage." 

This time Dean relaxes back into Benny's chest and he watches Castiel leave the safety of the space around them. He dozes but he doesn't get a chance to sleep before the deep pain of needing more comes to haunt him. He wonders briefly if he can hold off until Castiel comes back but then remembers the exacerbated pain and dizziness that came with waiting too long last time. 

"Benny?" 

"Okay, cher, I got ya," Benny whispers in his ear. He leans him forward and Dean can hear a button pop open and then a hitch of breath as Benny gets himself ready. 

Dean's nowhere near prepared to be lifted up and to be hovering over Benny's cock. It's a slow drift down, and Benny feels bigger than Castiel already and he's only breached the rim. 

Castiel's existing cum is easing the way thankfully and Dean is finally fully sheathed. He feels full to the brim like this, and whatever is running through him is sated by this too. It's hard to relax like this, hands braced on Benny's thighs, but when he tries, Benny's cock only sinks deeper, catching his prostate and helping abate the effects of the poison. 

Castiel comes back in and Dean looks up. A sliver of guilt hits Dean since it's not Castiel's cock but Benny's. He knows they already agreed to it and it's more of a case of need than want but Dean still feels it. 

At least in this position, Castiel can kneel before him and help him drink from the small flask. The water is cold on his tongue, a stark contrast to the rest of his body. He drinks it all, and feels refreshed. He hadn't realised he was so desperate. 

Benny comes unexpectedly inside of him, bouncing him up and down gently enough for him not to notice too much. Castiel smiles as exhaustion hits Dean once again. 

"You're doing so well," he tells him, stroking away his sweaty hair from his forehead. 

Dean smiles back at the praise. Slowly and carefully, Dean is lifted off Benny and settled back down on his side. 

"Don't go." The words come unbidden as both Castiel and Benny move away from him to let him sleep. At the words, they both sit either side of him, a thread of warmth like a blanket when there is none. With sleep-slurred words, Dean asks them about his condition. "Do you think I might die still?" 

"No need to think like that, chief." 

"We're taking care of you." 

"Okay." Dean doesn't have any more to say as sleep pulls him under once again. 

The next time he wakes brings a point where it's more of a nagging feeling than anything dire. His ass feels sore like he's gone ten rounds with a bucking bronco. Reality is he's gone several rounds with Castiel and Benny. 

His skin feels itchy, like he needs a wash, but leaving this place now when he's still suffering is not going to be a good idea. The last thing he needs is to collapse and make himself an easy target for everything lurking in his damn forest. 

Getting out of Purgatory will mean a nice long hot shower and not a freezing stream. It's one of the many things he's keeping in his sights. He has Cas, he's figured out his deal with Benny and he's good to go aside from this poison still thrumming through all his erogenous zones. 

He's lucid enough now that maybe he can figure it out himself, get himself off a couple of times and he'll be peachy. Cracking an eye open, Benny has his eyes on the opening to the cave and Castiel is resting behind him. His ass is still bare so it's easy enough to reach down and take hold of his cock. It's sensitive to the touch and he gasps loudly before he can remember to stifle it. 

"Dean?" Castiel's voice is tired but alert. 

"I'm fine, just…" Dean sighs. He's going to have to ask for help, even if he doesn't want to. It almost physically pains him to ask Castiel to shove a dick up his needy ass, but it's nothing more than what's already happened. He rolls so he's half on his front, ass to the sky for easy access. "I need you to…" 

Castiel understands without Dean asking fully and soon enough Castiel's fingers are dipping into his hole and then being replaced by his cock. It’s strange like this, no one's holding him down, or particularly forcing him, he asked for this himself. Castiel goes hard, making Dean's ass ache, and his hips bruise where he grips him. Dean doesn't complain, it's hitting the spot it needs to so he'll take it just to not be in pain. 

Dean feels Castiel quicken and thrust awkwardly before he's cumming inside him. It sets off his own release in turn before Dean's body relaxes. This time he doesn't succumb to exhaustion at least which he feels is some milestone in this. 

Later on, as the horniness drifts back, Benny is the one closest to him, getting him up on his hands and knees. He really thought it was dying out, though the frequency of need has lengthened. 

Benny is gentle with him, getting him off first with his large hand on his cock and then using his own cum to open him up again. He's still a little loose back there but Benny is careful enough that it doesn't hurt too much. His ass has never received so much attention before and it's taking some getting used to, especially since a break, or even actual lube, isn't an option. 

Dean whimpers as Benny presses against his prostate, it's tender from almost constant stimulation and doesn't feel like it can go a few more rounds. He has to, though. 

He's told himself before—he ain't dying here. 

The slow push of Benny's large cock almost instantly abates the incessant need to be fucked, but he has to bite hard on his lips to prevent a cry as Benny's cock grazes his prostate.

He wasn’t expecting it to hurt so much now, but he needs to get through this. Benny rubs his back with whispered reassurances, and while it doesn't help much, it's nice to know he understands. 

"Just a few more times, okay, you're nearly done." 

Benny's hand slips under Dean's shirt, rotating around his torso until it reaches his chest. Deft fingers find his left nipple and then there’s a  _ pinch  _ and a pull. 

"Ow—" Dean tries to arch away from it, but Benny is insistent. The small amount of new pain on his nipples is enough distraction that Benny's gradually harsher thrusts feel less bad. 

There's spikes of pain shooting down his thighs, but Benny pinches his nipple harder. A tear rolls down his cheek and Dean squeezes his eyes closed. 

"No… please." One hand around Dean's hips, pulling Benny's cock into his ass, and the other diligently playing with his chest, Dean can't go anywhere. 

Benny cums finally and pulls out. The man strokes over his newly abused chest but Dean's more interested in sleeping that he is chewing Benny out for doing that. 

Right before he falls asleep he realises that he's feeling so much better. 

Dean wakes up in Castiel's arms, squirming to get free. 

"You've been asleep for most of a day," Castiel comments as Dean sits up. He winces as his ass protests the movement and his shirt rubs over his sensitive nipples. "How do you feel?" 

As usual the instant answer is, "I'm fine," but then he stops and really thinks about it. He catalogues his internal aches and pains, not noting any cramping or pain, aside from the residual soreness of how his ass has been treated over the last few days. The buzzing about his body has faded to nothing more than a gentle hum and he doesn't feel like a horny teenager any more. 

"Huh, I really am fine.  _ Something  _ is still there, but I can probably work that one out myself." 

There's a charged silence between them, even Benny looks over with question. 

"We can help you out as long as you need, Dean."

Dean looks at him, eyes narrowed trying to figure out exactly what Castiel means by that. He never wanted to be fucked by either of them in the first place, so what's Castiel doing implying that he wants more? 

"I'm good. Thanks," Dean tells him sharply. Maybe it's out of order to speak to him like that when he's been helping him the past few days and trying to not let him die, but he doesn't like what Castiel is implying and that's that. "We should move today." 

"Chief…"

"Don't you  _ chief  _ me. We're moving." 

Dean watches as Castiel and Benny share a look he can't decipher but they both nod their agreement. 

Soon enough they've gathered themselves back together. Castiel puts the trenchcoat Dean's been sleeping on back on without a word and Dean enjoys the fact he can redress. 

Having been locked in a world of horniness and need where he didn't have the option to be on alert all the time, it feels strange to be back out in the wilderness. The weapon is heavy and unnatural in his hand, but he grips it tight and keeps his eye out for anything moving. They've not had any trouble for a few days which doesn't seem like a good thing. He'd have thought that the closer they got to the portal, the more things there'd be. 

After several days of being helpless to the needs of his own stupid body, Dean wants something bloody, wants to kill something and feel that pureness that Purgatory seeps from all its trees. 

His first chance comes a couple of hours later, Benny rounds a corner before Dean and Castiel do but he hears Benny's telltale low whistle, warning them that they're about to get into something messy. 

The head of something is already on the ground at Benny's feet and as Benny looks over to him, another werewolf takes its chance. Dean steps forward, pushing Benny out of the way and lopping the head off the Leviathan that came up behind them.

Benny nods a silent thanks and turns his back to Dean to give them a better advantage at seeing anything around them. There's a groan from their left and a bright light as Castiel smokes out a Leviathan. He returns to Benny and Dean's side with a grim and tired look on his face. 

Without much thought, Dean rests a reassuring hand on Castiel and gives him a tight smile. In return Castiel relaxes some and gives him a small smile back. 

The interaction is short lived with Benny calling behind them as two more Leviathan charge at him. Dean takes grim pleasure in beheading one as Castiel takes care of the other. 

Silence falls over them all as they wait out for any more attacks. When nothing moves after a while Benny suggests they move on. Dean couldn't agree more. 

"We're about a day out from the portal," Benny says. 

Dean's instincts say they should power through and get out of here, they can sleep and shower the first chance they get topside, but then an unfortunately familiar feeling hits him. 

"We can stop for the night," Dean says. Benny questions him with a look. "I may have been a bit hasty and desperate to move this morning." Benny chuckles. Castiel remains quiet. 

Castiel spots a small cove of trees just off the track they're taking and encourages them over to sit and rest. As Dean follows him through the tight space, he makes a decision that he hopes is the right one. 

Grabbing Castiel's sleeve, he stops him and turns him round so he and Castiel are face to face. Castiel's eyes are the piercing blue as they always have been, even if there's a bone deep weariness to them. His face is grimy and he's sporting a decent length beard which is more attractive than he ever thought it could be. He knows he's not seeing this just because of the poison still lingering in his body, he's felt like this for a long time. 

What happens in Purgatory, stays in Purgatory. 

"Cas—" Dean starts. He doesn't want to ask for it out loud, so he can only hope his expression conveys enough. 

"What's the matter, Dean?" 

Dean groans inwardly. He's really going to make him ask for it. 

"I need you to—will you?" Dean hates everything. The small pit of embers in his stomach are getting hotter. "Can we have sex again?" 

The words are out of his mouth in a flurry. A few metres away Benny chuckles and whistles. 

"You gonna bed him down real nice, Feathers?" Benny teases. 

"You ain't off the hook either," Dean tells him, then adds, "unless you want to be." 

Benny comes closer. "Was never interested before I saw your face," Benny croons. "You do things to a man, Dean."

Castiel steps in. "Anything you ask, Dean," he says. 

Dean swallows harshly. "Hold on, it's not some mandatory thing, you gotta want it to." 

There's the slightest pause when Dean thinks Castiel is going to take that as his out, but the tiniest uptick of his mouth happens. "I do." 

"Alright then." 

For a moment, no one moves. Then Castiel steps forward, hands to Dean's jacket and begins to slide it from his shoulders. The shiver that runs through Dean can't be stopped. Castiel gives him a small smile, tossing his jacket to the floor and working on his over-shirt. 

"Can I?" Castiel asks, hands at the hem of his t-shirt. 

Dean nods, letting Castiel take the lead as it’s pulled over his head and set down with the rest of his clothes. 

Benny's presence behind him is a warm surprise. His large chest pressed against his back as his arms loop around his front, fingering along his belt. He feels teeth against his shoulder and freezes up a little just as the buckle is unclasped. 

"You bite me, the deal is off." 

"Ain't biting, cher. Just a lil' nibble is all." Benny proves it, digging his teeth in a little harsher before laving over the indentations with his warm tongue. 

Dean can't even answer that, his cock very much interested in all the above waist feelings running through him. 

The belt comes off next, slipping out of the loops and rattling as it hits the floor. Then his button comes undone, followed by his fly. 

Just as Dean begins to wonder if they should stop, if he should really just take care of his last one himself, Castiel puts his hands against his sides, lowering a little and getting his mouth on his right nipple. The worries flow away. 

"Let yourself have this, Dean," Castiel whispers. 

Dean whines, but it's cut short when Castiel stands back up, taking his chin in his hand and staring at him intently. Dean knows what he's asking, he knows this is about to cross some kind of unwritten line between them but he nods anyway, Castiel's words echoing in his mind. 

Castiel's lips are soft against his own and it feels so much different than all the girls he’s kissed before. His beard is rough against his own stubble but somehow that only serves the intensity. Castiel is unexpectedly passionate and Dean can only revel in it. Dean kisses back with as much fervour he can muster, and he barely notices when his pants hit the floor and Beny shuffles his boxers down his legs. 

Benny steals his lips away from Castiel, taking them for himself. Dean doesn't mind but Castiel grumbles before returning to his nipples, doling out a tug with his teeth to his left, leaving it puckered and reddened. Dean hisses into Benny's mouth but carries on kissing the man. 

A hand touches his cock, cool but experienced. He's not sure who it belongs to, though he doesn't much care. 

"We're going to take care of you like before, you cum first, then Benny will open you up." Castiel lays out the orders easily, his old Seraph nature filtering in. It doesn't seem to bother Benny. He seems easy to get what he can from Dean. 

Dean's got enough body parts for them to play with that they can share. The hand on his cock speeds up, a thumb digging into his slit and he knees buckle beneath him. Castiel and Benny hold him up, not letting him fall. 

The orgasm hits him quickly, a sudden rush of heat and tensing up as Castiel works his cock, catching his release. Dean rests his head on Castiel's shoulder to keep himself standing, and he doesn't watch the exchange of his own fluids. 

Benny's thick fingers toy with his entrance, circling, pressings, dipping and teasing. He already feels sensitive but Castiel takes his lips before Dean can complain. Finally Benny's finger slips in. It's rough against his delicate insides. Another is added, and Dean grows accustomed to it easily, relaxing and enjoying the kiss Castiel is providing him as distraction from the minor pain. 

For a moment Dean lets himself imagine them doing this on a real bed; memory foam and soft down pillows aren't something that he can afford anywhere but his fantasies. He can imagine Castiel leaning over him, caressing and worshipping every part of him while Benny has plenty of lube to open him up. 

A nagging ache draws him back from his fantasies and he's back to focusing on Benny opening him up with insufficient lube, but it's all they have. 

"You ready, cher?" Benny murmurs in his ear. Dean nods his head jerkily. He's ready but also not. A hand presses between his shoulder blades, bending him over a little to give Benny better access. 

Benny's cock slides in, thick and heavy and gives Dean a too full feeling. He trusts Benny, he trusts Castiel… perhaps a little too much. They take care of him. Benny pauses when he bottoms out, waiting for Dean to relax again. Castiel helps, stroking down his arms and sides, patting his ass carefully until Dean gives permission for Benny to move. 

It hurts, but it feels so good. The poison inside of him is finally dispersing and leaving his system. The nasty coil of heat is replaced by something more gentle and arousing. Dean's cock is taking interest once again despite his recent release. 

Castiel kisses him again and again, and it feels like he's drawing out the pain, leaving him feeling blissed out as Benny fucks him. 

Benny grunts quietly as he works, the push-pull drag of the cock inside him beginning to feel good as he targets his prostate. Precum leaks from Dean's cock and Castiel then kneels to catch it in his mouth before swallowing down his length. 

Dean gasps, Benny's pace quickens and Castiel sucks. Dean's sure he's suddenly made it to Heaven, that he's left all of Purgatory behind. 

Benny cums inside him with a strained cough. They still need to be quiet, not wanting to attract any attention to them when they're balls deep and occupied. Benny slips out, and before Dean can even thank him, he's turned to face Benny, feet stumbling over his gathered pants. 

Castiel's cock slips right in, not giving Dean and chance to think about it. Castiel is much harsher, thrusting in and out like his life depends on it, but he's been aroused for much longer too. No wonder he needs to get it out of him. Dean knows first hand what that is like. Benny's release makes the whole thing smoother, and Dean finds himself actually enjoying it, letting out moans as his prostate is nailed time and time again. 

There's no warning when Dean cums again, spurting out onto the floor, but his knees buckle and Benny holds him up until Castiel finishes. Castiel's hands are holding his ass cheeks wide as he pushes in again and again until finally stuttering to a halt with a long groan. A hand comes around Dean's naked chest, another encircling his hips and Castiel's hard cock feels so different as he's mostly stood up and held against the angel. Slowly, it softens inside him and slips out, leaving behind a strange hollow feeling. 

Dean's ass clenches a few times, trying to get used to being empty again. Castiel doesn't let him go, not until Dean's legs feel like they're actually going to hold him up and not let him crumple to the ground in a soggy heap. 

Benny lifts his chin up. "You're a gorgeous son of a bitch," he says with a smirk. 

Dean shakes him off, standing on his own and looking around for his shirt. He pulls his boxers and pants up, suddenly feeling embarrassed with Benny and Castiel watching him. 

Once he's redressed and threading his belt back through the loops of his jeans, Dean turns to them both. "Thanks, you didn't have—" 

"Anything for you, Dean," Castiel says. He brushes down his trenchcoat as if it'll be clean if he does and turns away with a redness to his cheeks. 

Secretly, Dean hoped Castiel would kiss him again, but the moment has passed and there's no reason for it anymore. Besides, Dean's okay now. Nothing happened in Purgatory. 

Benny nudges his shoulder. "Incoming hostiles." 

Just like that, the three of them split, taking the heads of a couple of Leviathan with ease, and once again the forest falls silent. 

"C'mon. You good to walk?" Benny asks Dean. 

"I'm not fragile."

"Angel there had a good go at you," Benny comments. 

Castiel glares. 

Turns out walking so soon after having two cocks up his ass is not the most comfortable. His boxers keep riding up and he's far from clean in that area. A hot shower sounds damn fine right about now. 

Benny explains that he knows the spell to transport his soul into Dean in order to cross the portal and as soon as they're a little way off they focus on performing it. 

Once Benny is inside him, as safe as he can be, it's just Dean and Castiel left on the metaphorical playing field. 

They bump shoulders idly as they get closer to where Benny said it would be and the urge to kiss Castiel heightens. Just in case, Dean tells himself. It's not like they have the best track record for things going right. 

Dean never does. 

The portal opens to Dean's presence. Leviathan and other Purgatory creatures swarm them. Dean's heart hammers in his chest as he scrambles up the rocky hillside. Castiel is right behind him until he isn't and Dean looks back to see Castiel within arms distance. 

The look on Castiel's face says it all. Dean regrets not taking that last kiss.

"Hold on!" Dean shouts.

"Go!" Castiel calls back. Dean tries to hold on tighter.

The portal swallows Dean whole, his grip on Castiel loosening. 

Castiel never makes it topside. Dean's alone in the dark with only Benny's soul inside him.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!


End file.
